1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display with an improved arrangement structure of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels and an organic light emitting diode for each pixel. The organic light emitting diode includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, so light is emitted while the excitons emit energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels to implement color images. A red organic emission layer, a green organic emission layer, and a blue organic emission layer are positioned in the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel, respectively. The red organic emission layer, the green organic emission layer, and the blue organic emission layer may be formed by a vacuum deposition method using a deposition mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.